Napoleons Conquest
by King Quinn Of Tucky
Summary: After Defeating the Second Coalition Napoleon enjoys the Victory, when a strang new land appers in the Atlantic ocean the Heir of Ceaser begins his March to Conquer Westeros.
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total war series or Game of Thrones.**

**This is my first Fanfiction do reviewe and enjoy.**

Napoleon Bonaparte glances out at Paris from his palace window. Paris is alive

with activity, as fireworks are lit and patriotic citizens swing the glorious French flag.

Napoleon can't help but smile.

After his victory at Russia, the Tzar surrendered, and placed a more "loyal" noble

as Tzar. The coalition fell apart when Ireland was freed from English tyranny. With

Ireland as a strategic point and dagger to Britain, King George III signed a treaty

recognizing Ireland as an independent nation under the protection of the French

Empire.

"Mon Emperor, the meeting has been assembled," a servant informs Napoleon.

Napoleon turns at heel and immediately walks to the assembly. The meeting room has

a huge globe map of the world, with the New and Old World, to the far east, even to

China.

Napoleon seats himself with his royal officers and generals. Once they are all

seated, they begin their talk.

"Mon Emperor, with the English out of the way, what do we plan to do?" a young

officer, with fire in his eyes, asks.

"We need to reorganize the army after the war. That'll take some time though,

with the celebration of our glorious victory," Napoleon replies. The others nod,

murmuring in agreement.

"However, Mon Emperor, we've heard talk of a new land."

Napoleon frowned. It must be the new "Atlantis" that sailors have been seeing.

Napoleon had simply brushed them off as drunk tales or fables. But, sightings of ships

with no cannon broadsides and flags from many different countries have made the tales

seem more real.

"What about it?" Michael Ney, Napoleon's follower, says. "It is… a backwards

land, I have heard-- full of pagans, with no advances."

"Regardless of this, we cannot ignore the strange land. It seems that they have

isolated themselves from from the world, as if they have never been in contact with

other nations."

Napoleon raises an eyebrow. How can this be possible? Could they have

possibly missed a new continent? No. It has to be forgotten. Maybe a sign, thinks

Napoleon. He is, by right, Caesar's heir, and to invade this unknown land is a sign of

him invading it like Caesar did with Britain, then he will achieve it.

Napoleon stands over a map of of the mystery land. Hovering over it, he glances

up at his men. "I want everything on the land, weapons, maps, technology, government,

landmarks, and who rules it. Today, we can expand our might and prestige. Then, the

whole world will know of the heir of Caesar!" Napoleon says, and then directs his

attention to Captain Jur'on. "Captain Jur'on, what is the state of the English dogs?"

The bald, old, wrinkled Captain Jur'on glances back at Napoleon. "Mon Emperor,

the English fleet is still recovering from our invasion. Our spies estimate that it will take

months to repair the royal navy. The army is recovering, but they're still a threat."

"Nonsense!" a general replies arrogantly. "They signed a treaty. They can't

interfere with us. Not to mention, our Irish allies have a good army and navy to keep

them occupied, if need be."

"Doesn't matter. They will try, and they'll humiliate them again. But, to be safe,

have our northern army and navy around the English channel keep watch." Napoleon

notices the men nod in agreement.

"We will begin with spies, and search to get as much on them as possible. After

that, when the celebration is over, have new soldiers and artillery men trained and

ready."

The assembly acknowledges the order, obeying. They all leave; only Michael

Ney stays behind with Napoleon.

Napoleon glances at Michael Ney. "What is the new land called, my friend?" he

asks, as the fireworks continue to go off in celebration of the victory.

"I believe they call it... Westeros, Mon Emperor."


	2. Chapter 2

3 Months Later

Kings Landing the capital of Westeros and home to the once proud Targaryen Dynasty, now filled with Vipers, squalor, and backstabbing families, with the North in Rebellion and the Baratheon siblings bickering over who gets the Iron Throne.

Tyrion Lannister now temporarily Hand of the King looked out the of view from his office so many smallfolk have flocked to king's landing escapeing the devastation of war.

"And they think thier any safe in here...poor fools i dont blame them." Bronn said as came over to Tyrion pouring more into the Goblet. "Indeed but unfortunately are food is in short supply and worse Cersei is hoarding it for the Lords."

Tyrion said as downed his secound Goblet of Wine. he went letters and reports on his farthers campaign against the North before something caught his attention a letter from Oldtown from the Citadel Masters.

"Odd never thought i would see a letter from the Citadel, what could they want at a time like this?" Tyrion committed as Bronn listened while continued drinking, as he opend and unfolded the letter he began to read it.

most of it was arse kissing and hopeing the war will end in time for winter but it also mentioned, how the stars in the sky were diffrent many constellations were none existing or in diffrent patterns. Tyrion simply crampled the letter without a secound thought whatever it was was nothing important mabye Parcyll would take a gander at it.

The door opened as Podrick came in fast sweating and painting. "Lord Tyrion...Joffrey...*gasp*...just killed a foreign envoy." he said as gasped for air. "_That idiot!" _was in Tyrions mind as ran by Podrick as best as his legs could carry to find Joffery.

...

_Kings landing, Blackwater port._

Joffery was not in a good mood not only did those shite eating starks tried to sully his name, but now went into open Rebellion. It made him hate angry thankfully he was able to let the hound lose on some foreigner demanding to gain audience with the king.

"_I AM THE KING!!"_ Joffery remembered before he had hound kill him. The foreigners men ran like cowards to thier ugly ship, Joffery made a personal reminder that after the stupid starks are gone to find where ever the foreigners live to burn thier homes down to teach them that he was king.

The thought seeing thier homes burn made joffery smile but that was ruined when his "Dwarf" uncle came to him looking tired from running. " Joffery..."Tyrion asked catching his breath. "Do tell me you didnt just kill a forei.."

"So what if i did _uncle? _they didn't see me as king and demanded an audience with a ture king. I am the king so i showed them what happens when they insult me!" Joffrey said with rage at the last part. Tyrion only looked morbid at what he had down.

"You IDIOT!" Tyrion shouted causing many to look at them." You killed an envoy gods know what they will do now thanks to your stunt!"

"SHUT IT DWARF. I did it to show them their place, they ran like cowards." Joffery retorted both him an his uncle continued to fight, drawing a crowd to them as soon gold cloaks and Lannister guards begin to form around to prevent a scene.

"Oi Shut it" the hound finally intervened both Tyrion and Joffery looked at him before he pointed the sea. "Seems like the 'Cowards' have come for revenge...seems your focked you grace. the hound laughed as Tryion and joffery and all the others looked at strange ships at sea.

"Dame...look at the size of them!"

"Seven help us."

"Shouldnt we...get to our post?"

more people Guard and smallfolk begin to murmur at the ships. before them were 3 corvettes, 3 ship of the line and a ship covered in what seemed to iron and belching smoke from it belly.

"Idiot's they have fire in thier ship...see uncle their just a bunch foo..."

"_SWOOSHHHH"_

Joffery barly had time to register what happend. He was covered in mud and stone debri as more objects begin to explode or be thrown asunder. Guards were thrown aside or burst into red mist along smallfolk, panic ensnared into the crowd as they ran like helps sheep runing into each other as they ran away from what ever was happening.

"SEVEN HELP US!!!"

"WITCHCRAFY THE FOREIGNERS USE MAGIC!!!"

"PROTECT THE KING!!!"

"RUN THE END HAS COME!!!

Tyrion was covered in mud and...blood of an unfortunate gold cloak with his upper body gone.

Tyrion saw joffery behind over turned cart and the hound had been thrown aside into cart of fruits. Not waiting another second Tyrion ran as best as he could grabing joffery and kicking the hound to get up as they bolted to the red keep.

"Told you were focked." Hound said as joffery sneered at him as all three ran along with what's left of thier guard.

...

_The Eagle, French Steamship_

"Ahh Mon Emperor the savages are feeling into the walled city, just as shame that we lost Ambassdor Lucas." Admiral Beau said as put his telescope down. Napoleon nodded at his response. "Qui very unfortunpate, no matter have the our ships continue fireing that should keep them in low spirits." Admiral Beau saluted as he began barking orders to continue fire at the city port.

"Soldier send out the signal for Marshall Jean to begin landing troops on the shore." Napoleon ordered as they did for thier Emperor.

Napoleon admitted when the Eagle was made he was hopeing to use aginst the British to bring thier navy pride but atlas he she was not ready then. Hopefully she will find more more action than bombardment.

Truly the finest of Naval and Engineering the French Empire could muster now that Britain was no longer a threat, and now France could earn the title as master of the sea. Truly Napoleon honestly felt that Ambassador Lucas shouldn't have gone to shore not without proper guard. But he persisted that he could get the pagans to submit with out bloodshed...a good thing they didnt many of the grand army were restless with battle hunger, mabye this will be a good warm up until the ture war begins. Napoleon looked out as the Transport barges begin landing at a safe distance away from the city, Fusiliers,calvary, and artillery got of the ships. Officers begins motioning with sabers to form up and marched into position.

A wave a energy washed over Napoleon as he felt excitement; as the heir of ceaser should. he begin his descent down the ships stairs, to watch on how Marshal jean does on his first battle.

_Marshall Jean, Grand Expedition Army_

Jean la paul Marshall of the Grand Army Expedition was nervous, he was being watch led by the Emperor himself to see if he could take the city. So far he had his men spread around the city and had the artillery regiments to blow the city walls to rubble, he was granted 12 Fusiliers, 3 Cannona of 8p calibur, and 3 heavy dragoons.

Jean looked at the city it self as the men were already in position to charge once the wall was breached. he gripped his saber tightly and felt his heart race like beating drums, he looked at cannon crew and said. "Fire at will make sure yo aim at the wall and focus fire on the top walls to scare tgier archer."

The Cannon crew saluted and begin the load the cannons, after a few minutes with everything done they ignited the fuse.

_*Booom*_

Jeans head was ringing he forgot to cover his ears when they fired, already men cheered as the city wall near the gate fell to a barrage of cannon balls. "Je n'y crois pas Marshall thier walls fell to artillery barrage." Captain Sebastian commented while checking his pistol and saber over.

"Let alone a small barrage...seems the walls were not maintained." Jean added as unsheathed his saber.

"MEN CHARGE FOR THE GLORY OF FRANCE!!!!

Jeans battle cry made the soldiers yelled with them do the same and charged quickly to position and charged at the breach. While at the Steamship The Eagle; Napoleon watches from distants while also haveing men relay orders to other Regiments incase Marshall Jean fails to capture the city.


	3. Fall of Kings Landing

**Hello Thier. Just wanted to say i wasnt expecting much followers or let alone favs on my fanfic. thank you all for following.**

**winterwolf23543:Yes heads will be on pikes or hanged when Napoleon consolidates his power after getting Kings landing.**

**Also I made a patraon account for donations just go to patraon and look up Joseph Quinn swollen and join in, be advised I only have 2 tiers as I want to see how this goes before upgrading 2 more tiers. The first is peasant $3.00 and 2nd is Squire $5.00. I will also post updates for this month to show a schedule that I will go by unless something comes until enjoy.**

_KingsLanding,Red Keep _

"NO!"

That was the 4th try to get Cersei to go to the secret passageway to escape from the foreign invaders. Tryion honestly felt like leaving her and Joffery it was very tempting.

"Cersei if you haven't notice the port is blocked and the walls have been breached, were literally in a siege!" Tyrion reasoned again but to no anvil.

Cersei frowned as she went to paceing around the small council chambers.

"We can hold until farther arrives then will show the Foreigners to fear us." Cersei told Tyrion but he simply pinched the brige of his nose, mabye leaving her and Joffery was the best option he thought to himself

"Your Grace the odds of Lord Lannister getting here are low and the Tyrells that bolstered his forces will only own slow him down. It is possible to still escape with the stark girl and retreat to Casterly Rock." Balish finally said as Cersei glared daggers at him.

"And have the Foreigners see us as cowards? They would mock us and Joffery to no end!"

Tyrion chimmed in "Losing your castle isnt worse campared to be captured with it, We can find farther and then retake Kings landing." Cersei finally calmed down and finally seen reason.

"So be it i will gather Tommen and Joffery and lead them to the passageway." she pasued and looked at Balish and Tyrion. "What ever happened to Parcyll?"

Balish quickly answered. "Unfortunately the foreign magics impacted around the castle area he was at...he was crushed under rubble." Cersei simply walked away Parcyll was no longer useful. when Cersei left the small council chamber Balish and Tyrion eyes were on Varys the Master of Whispers. He was silent at his chair as he looked at the table out of fear or sadness they could not tell. ''Well...Varys have anything from your little birds about the foreigners?" Balish sneered looking as if he had lost a game of chess. Tyrion began drinking wine to see if Varys would say anything.

"No"

Tyrion choked on his wine but lived, Balish looked more shocked.

"wh-what?...surely you jest I mean clearly you couldn't have missed a Kingdom that could attack kings landing without a care."

"And I did...their are no Kingdoms in Essos only city states and slavers." Varys walked to the window and looked at the smoke belching monster at blackwater port. He continued,"No City state has a red, white, and blue of that design...let alone such contraptions would've brought all of the Brovssi and other cities would be fighting over how to get such things." he paused allowing them to realize the situation their in, Tyrion remembered a letter from the measters that he crumbled up...before he was going to Parcyll to see if the understood what they were on about...now he knew.

_{We aren't in the right world}_ popped into Tyrion's head something didn't feel right about it.

"Well...do you all believe in different realms?"

Tyrion's question caused both to think he went made, Balish looked more like laughing and he did...hard

''AHAHAHAHHahahahahah!" Balish laughed nearly cried, taking deep breaths he looked Varys but he shed no laughter. "Did the Northmen make start to believe in white walkers and grumpskins? surly you don't suggest that the whole of Westeros was placed in a new world...to be what conquered?:

"Balish you seem to forget that we have an army outside the city walls." Varys said, with his seldom expression."One Kingdom that we have no records of and to include past encounters. May as it seems I stand with what Tyrion says...were no longer in a familiar place.' Balish still brushed it off getting up from his seat. "Well ill go and get the stark girl hope to see at the passageway, Lord Tyrion make sure to bring that maid of yours no telling what they might do."

Balish walked away and left only Tyrion and Varys to them selves. "Varys if possible could you take shea and podrick I feel that we cou.."

"Yes ill will you can count on that as done." Varys said cutting him off before could finish.

"Thank you Varys a Lannister always pays his debts."

"That I know." Varys left along with Tyrion going out of the small council chambers and leaving to go prepare the long journey to Casterly Rock to prepare for a more brutal game of thrones and the beginning of Earths new continents.

_Marshall Jean, at the Kings Landing gates._

Fusiliers were lined into formation and begin fireing at the city watch, alot ran in fear others were stunned it was too much for Lannister men at arms.

Jean was riding ahead along with a young guard regiment that Napoleon allowed for him to use.

already saber at hand he slashed at the lannister levys and city guards and so did his men fireing off pistols when neccessary.

After his Fusiliers charged through the breached wall and took the main gate they hustled into formation when they saw a make shift barricade,with Lannister and gold cloaks armed with crossbows and spears. Jean was almost a pincushion as he reared his horse to a small building, some of his soldiers were not lucky and some fell to bolt and arrow.

Fusiliers angered at thier loss fired a volley of lead at the Savages, many hit thier mark others went wid. "Maréchal, the savages are providing decent resistance. We should bring in the Grenadier Tromblon to make them scurry, after all we could always test to see how they do."

Captain Sebastian said as more bolts, arrows, and some cases _rocks_ were being used hampering thier movement. Jean got off his horse,equiping his pistol. "Oui sound the trumpet get them to move the barbares!"

"Oui monsieur!"

after quick burts from the trumpets came grenadiers armed with precession Blunderbuss.

Men cheered as they took position behind downed carts or buildings.

"Men Grenades!" shouted Sebastian

Fuses lit and the Grenades were thrown at the barricade.

"Focking Foreigners are throwing balls at us!"

"Diints ya Lose yo..."

before the Local defenders could mock small explosions popped around them flying shrapnel every where. Men had limbs or l blown off or were severely injured.

"_INSERT WHILHELM SCREAM"_

"SORCERY!"

"AHHHHHHH"

"RUN TO THE RED KEEP!

"MY EYES I CANTS SEEE!

Not taking one more second to wait jean with saber and pistol got from his wall defense lifting his saber, he motioned forward. "CHARGE SHOW THE SAVAGES THE MIGHT OF THE EMPEREUR!"

"POUR L'EMPEREU!" the lines charged at the barricade tearing it away and charging at the stunned defenders. Bayonets clashed against chain mail, swords aginst Muskets, Jean fired a pistol at point blank range at a charging Gold cloak. Throwing the pistol at a Lannister soldier's face as a distraction, he began slashing and thrusting against anyone not wearing the French colors. The Fusiliers and Grenadiers Bayoneted,choked or clubbed at thier enemys with fury.

The Lannister/gold cloaks fled after takeing many losses. French troops cheered as they ran to the red castle in the city, Jean looked over to Sebastian who was cut in places across the arm, but over all was still alive.

"Sound the calvery charge dont let them get to the castle!" He ordered. Sebastian nodded and shouted at the trumpet boy, as blew a few musical notes and after a small time passed thunderous hoves of Heavy Dragoons came in and charged at the retreated force's.

"Get ready this will be the hardest part yet they will fight harder now at the castle." Jean councils his men who listened. Getting back on his horse he motioned again foward with his saber and they began marching into formation with Grenadier Tromblon leading the front ready to realise hell on the Barbarians. After arriving at the red colored castle men lined up in formation at safe distance away from arrow range. Jean and Sebastian looked at the top gallants armed with archers and crossbowmen. "Marshall we should call in the artillery regiment to blow the door open." Jean thought for moment and quickly gave his response."No it will take too long...send a signal to our ships at the docks, have them bombard the castle gates after that send in blunderbuss regiments and the rest of our men behind them." Sebastian saluted and went off on his horse to the docks, that Captain Anthony had taken hours ago.

_Red Keep, Throne Room_

Balish quickly ran with a pair of Gold cloaks and a scared Sansa Stark with them. Running past whats left of the defenders who retreated from the approaching army, mangle, burned, or missing limbs were prominent among the make shift hospital.

"What do you mean you ran! Your supposed to protect the city!"

"Your Grace, they have black magic, they killed scores of my men and more when they thro.."

"I DONT CARE ABOUT YOUR COWARDICE REASONS!"

Balish looked to see Joffery yelling at the captain of the Gold cloaks along with the Lannister Sergeant. Tyrion and Bronn were gathering supplies as Cersei comforted Tommen, The hound looked piss as ever haveing a sour look as he sharpened his longsword. Balish has little time wanted to know what the "Foreigners" sorcery as much as it sounded superstitions he could prove...useful incase he may need it.

Quickly he motioned the Gold cloaks to take Sansa away to the passageways for preparation as walked over to begin to listen for more information. "My King what seems to be the problem of these men?" Balish asked with a sly but nervous voice. Joffery simply didnt turn to acknowledge him simply gripping his sword tightly.

"The cowards ran from men useing spears with no armor...just stupid hats and curved swords!"

Joffery yelled almost caused the Two men to cower. "Your Grace...its ture they killed too many we couldn't hold the barricade when they threw explon.."

"SHUT IT!" Joffery nearly pulled out his sword when he shouted many looked at him fumbling with rage. "I will unman you two if you dont go down thier and put a Dame fight!I swear ill."

"Your Grace perhaps you could make them stay and fight...to make up for their cowardice." Balish chimmed in before Joffery really did kill one them. The Captain and Sergeant turned pale as marble with one looked to be crying.

"(snifff)...please your grace...(sniff)dont send us back!"

Tyrion looked along with Bronn at the sight of the gold cloak captain literally crying like a toddler, Balish rolled his at the sight. The captain weeped and cried at the kings feet, the kingsguard ser Meryn and Ser Boros drew thier sword at the captain.

"Get up cur show some honor."

"Filthy coward...just give us the word your grace!"

Tyrion laughed inside his mind at "Honor" when Boros yelled at the captain. Bronn was about to ask Tyrion what happened to Shea and Podrick before a tremendous explosion rocked the castle, everyone fell or simply started running away in random directions to find cover. Balish bolted as did Ser Boros and Ser Meryn running with him towards the passageway. Tyrion got up again to see Bronn covered in dirt and the hound picking up Joffrey over his shoulders,Bronn and Tyrion wasted no time as well as Cersei holding Tommen close to her running towards door that lead underground.

_Red Keep, outside gate just before bombardment_

Ser Loras Tyrell was scared hell terrified, he honestly was about say screw it to his Kingsguard oath after they left him here fight in the name of King Joffrey, against Foreigners of foul sorcery and smoke belching ships that spout fire. It was too much even for him,but maybe just maybe he could tell the tail of him surviving against the honor less devils.

"Ser Knight t-the warlocks are halting position at the gate."

The man was a young not even at his height yet Loras did not care he simply wanted live. without another word spared Loras Tyrell unsheathed his sword and looked at the boy. "Are they in our archers range?'' the boy shook his head. "Nay Ser knight they are just waiting at a safe distance." Loars pushed the boy aside and marched to the gate battlements. Almost atop the stairs Loras stopped when he saw a red light go in the sky, everyone muttered ill omens or simply casting a hex on them from the devils.

(faint explosions)

Loras stopped again almost to the top until a high pitched noise was heard by everyone. It sound grew louder and louder until it was too late. An explosion no four of them, one blew Loras back from the stairs as he tumbled down after coming face first into the ground, after getting covering his ears as they ringed with unholy noises. the second destroyed the gates killing all who was near, the third blasted archer of the gallants and the forth and finally one fell on the armory men were running on fire. Loras was slowly getting up, as he lifted his sword with both hands looking at the on coming Blue tide and strange hats.

"TO ARMS TO ARMS!"

"PREPARE TO COUNTER CHARGE!"

Captains and Sergeants shouted at what's left of the garrison many wavered but still got together. Loras went ahead of the 50 men still standing, Loras looked at them and said "MEN LETS SHOW THE WARLOCKS THAT WE WILL NOT LET THEM TAKE THIS CITY WITHOUT COST!" Men cheered ponding their swords or axes against their shield, without losing a beat Loras continued "NOW WHO WILL CHARGE WITH ME AGINST THEM!" a overwhelming ''I" was heard over the vengeful Gold/Lannister soldiers as they got ready to charge and kill as many warlocks as possible. When the Warlocks with thicker Staffs began to line and kneel the second stayed standing leveling the thick staffs at the them, along with others with steel tipped staffs came behind and had them at charge position.

"NOW CHARGE FOR KING JOFFERY AND THE SEVEN KINGDOMS!"

Loras Tyrell charged with 50 Men at Arms all charged without hesitation it would've been a bards epic tail. Unfortunately it was a massacre, just as Loras was coming into range he saw a man no older than him on a brown horse wearing a hat with a ribbon on top. Armed with a curved sword and strange contraption he swore he saw his eyes red as a demon. Time slowed down for Loras Tyrell Knight of Flowers as he heard a weird language he never head in his life.

"LES HOMMES TIRENT BIEN!"

(BANG,BANG)

Loras saw fire erupted from the thick staffs and then from the thinner ones. It as if the stranger himself came in smoke and fire and almost all the men fell, some screamed others just went silent from the Sorcery. Loras stopped as he felt multiple stings in his chest, he looked down and saw 6 small holes coming from his armor. Loras dropped his sword and fell to his knees he saw the young boy from early a eye missing in his head, ironic he never noticed him nearby.

"RUN FOR IT!"

"THEY KILLED THE KNIGHT OF FLOWERS!"

"FALL BACK TO KEEP!"

"THEIR CHARGING USE!"

like water to a rock the 50 men now 20 fled to the Red Keep doors. But none will reach them as soon as they broke an ran the Blunderbuss unit fell back in line as the Fusiliers in charge formation Bayonets at the ready. The Red eyed demon as the survivors of the Fall Kings Landing will tell this day as he spoke his devilish tongue to his fellow warlocks.

"FUSILIERS CHARGE NE PREND QUE LES BLESSES COMME PRISONNIERS!"

Loras last sight of the known world was the warlocks charging, steal tipped staffs stabbed anyone who tried to fight or any should signs of tracheary. A young man with strange garbs and a ugly long hate walked to him. "Considerez cela comme un paien de misericorde." He aimed his staff at his head a bright fire erupted and Loras Tyrell saw no more.


End file.
